Wreck
by aaronjennifer
Summary: A mother lets out her frustrations of drinking and driving. Please give it a try...it's different :)


Hello everyone! I just kind of came up with this idea as I was waiting for my hour of piano lesson. It's going to be just one chapter, and just to get out my opinions and stuff through fictional characters!

My first try at first person format. No set-up needed. It should be pretty obvious from the get go :) 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wished that on a wish chip…about a million times. I don't think it even has any effect when I tell everyone now…

****

Wreck

"He'll never be back. He'll never say 'hey mom' or 'I love you mom'. And that's what hurts the most."

I felt as tears pricked my eyes for about the millionth time. How did people think these group talks were supposed to help? They just made me feel worse. I guess in a sense it did help to know that others are going through the same pain, no, torture, no…**hell **as I was.

"Judy Geller?" I looked up from my twiddling thumbs at the M.A.D.D. group of women. Mothers against drunk driving…it was a start for the world. Blinking back my tears, I sit up straight and proceed to flatten out my clothes. It's been a long night. "Are you ready to tell us your story?"

"I hope so." Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm my nerves but there was a tingle running through my arm and down to my fingers that remained persistent. I took one more deep breath in, looked upward and whispered, "Here I go," and slowly let the breath out.

Closing my eyes, I let the world around me blur, focusing on what was important now. Letting people know, letting people in on **my **experience so that we could grieve together, and change the world together. I let the world shift back into focus as my eyelids flutter open. Glancing around, I see nothing but sad, concerned eyes in a group circle around me.

My hands shake unwillingly as I open my mouth to let the words speak for themselves. "My…" My lips quiver even has I'm on the verge of my second word. _How did I let Jack convince me to go to this alone?!_ I filled my lungs with a shaky breath and continued. "My daughter was killed in a car crash." There. I had said it. I had made it past the 300-meter mark and I could see the end of the race. _The first 200 were just of the arrival here alone._ _Come on Judy. You can do this…tell them everything. Monica would be proud._

"She was in a cab home with her husband, and her son. He was just an infant then." This was just the beginning of the sprint, there was more to come yet. "They were coming home from taking Nathan, their son, for a little bit of window shopping for his 3rd birthday. It was easy to tell whether he liked something or not. His giggle could be heard from miles away…" I trailed off thinking of my grandson. My first grandchild _not _born out of wedlock. I picked up my thoughts and collected them again. "His birthday would have been a week ago." My voice sounded far off…even to me.

Clearing my throat, it had the same effect on my mind. "So, there they were on a bright summer's day. No snow, no rain, no sleet and no hail. I remember what she said to me, lying there amidst the wreck. 'It's such a beautiful day mom. Wouldn't you rather be stuck out here in the sun than in pelting rain?'" I fisted my tissue in to a million pieces, willing myself not to cry. "She always thought about me. Sure, I wasn't so understanding of her, even some of her choices in life…she never held it against me." That's when the emotion overflowed my tears and a lonely drop connected my pale freckles.

"I just don't understand!" I hollered as anger mixed with sadness, conjuring up an inexplicable emotion. My eyes were ablaze with tears and anguish as the images of what happened that afternoon seared through my head. My hands were as hot as the metal had been after the fateful friction of the crash. I inhaled deeply and tried to force my nerves to settle.

"I mean, who in the RIGHT mind would drink in the AFTERNOON? Probably someone who didn't HAVE any friends or acquaintances to give him a ride home!" _That felt good. _I glanced around the hospital white room and noticed a few heads bobbing in agreement.

My back sagged in defeat. I was at the final 10-meters. This was the hardest part.

"I…" I gathered my tissue scraps, threw them in the garbage and grabbed another handful, dabbing my tears. Blowing my noise, I continued. "I got a call at 4:27 PM that day. Caller id proving no use at that moment…" The unevenness of my breathing ceased to slow and my words came out between hiccups. "They told me that my daughter, son-in-law and grandson were in a car crash and told me to get to the location as fast as possible."

"Of course I obliged! I threw on a jacket and ran as fast as I could. It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of my stomach as I reached the gruesome scene. I literally couldn't breathe as I was asked a million questions and having elbows and shoulders shoved into mine."

"All I remember is the nurse telling me that Monica, my precious daughter had only minutes left. I was hurried over to the steaming smashup that claimed my daughter's life." Tears flowed loosely as the image of Monica, all cut up and covered with blood and bruises, burned a lasting impression in my mind. "She could barely talk…she could barely even keep her eyes open. We looked at each other for what seemed like eternity before she spoke those last words."

"I heard a small sniffle and whipped my head to the left. There was Nathan, almost unscathed, but covered in debris and dust. That's when I took in the details of the crash. I saw her husband, Chandler, two of his limbs obviously broken. I later learned he also fractured almost all of his ribs on the right."

"He and Nathan were immediately raced to the hospital. Since then, they've completely left the states. They're up in Canada trying to start a new life, and I don't blame them." My hiccups had died off as my river of tears slowed to a stream.

"How have you been dealing with this?" Asked the counselor.

"I've just…" I stopped short, not knowing how to answer the question. _How **have** I been dealing with this?! _"I think I've just been focusing on the positive, and believe me, those points are hard to find…the positive that can help others. Coming here has helped. More so now that I have my experience out there."

"We're glad you told it Judy."

I gave everyone in the room the best smile I could muster from the strength I had left. Who knew telling a story would drain so much? _It was filled with emotion Judy, that's why._ I thought to myself. Letting out a half held breath, I felt the tingle in my arm lessen. _This is the beginning Judy. The beginning of the end. The beginning of a new world._

"Does anyone have any questions for Mrs. Geller?"

"Only one. What happened to the driver?" Marnie asked, a fellow M.A.D.D. mother.

"He got what he deserved. But he's not in the same place as Monica. No, Monica will always be in my heart."

Please leave a review :) It would mean a lot. (This, by all means, didn't happen to me. I just had to let my feelings out.) Thank you so much for reading it :)


End file.
